


What are we gonna do?

by The8thKazekage



Series: Love Lane [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned Mamamoo Ensemble, Mentioned Red Velvet Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The8thKazekage/pseuds/The8thKazekage
Summary: It should have been simple right? Walk up to someone, confess your feelings, and say thanks for making you feel that way. No bullshits, no awkwardness of waiting for a response, no guilty looks. It should have been simple right? Well if it was simple, why couldn't Nayeon do it?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Love Lane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	What are we gonna do?

Nayeon wasn’t sure when it started, all she knows is that it happened and now she’s stuck here in this situation. Well it wasn’t really much of a situation, up until Momo pointed out the obvious and Jihyo confirmed it. It didn’t help her further when even Mina and Sana didn’t take a second to vouch the reality of things.  
  


And what was that reality you ask? Well Im “Gorgeous” Nayeon fell in love with her so called Best Friend.   
  


She calls it “so called” because according to Mina and Jihyo, they seem to either only bicker or throw insults at each other whenever they are together.  
  


“You know you look like a creep right now?” Nayeon turned her gaze to the short haired woman beside her, “Let me be Mo, besides don’t you want to know how Dahyun is?” Momo only scoffed at her, but the red tint on her cheeks gave away her true emotions.   
  


“You told me we were going to try out that new shaburi place...””And we are-“”But we’ve been tailing those two for an hour now. I didn’t eat lunch with Sana because you said we were going to eat as soon as we got here.” Momo huffed and stomped her feet a bit. She was starting to get annoyed as an automatic response to her hunger. Nayeon sighs and takes one last glance taller girl and turns to look at Momo, “Okay okay let’s go I’m getting hungry too”  
  


The two left their spot and proceeded to walk in the direction of the restaurant. On their way, they spotted Jihyo walking hand in hand with a blonde girl who looked like a hamster. Nayeon wanted to call the younger, but when she saw her companion give Jihyo a kiss on the cheek, she decided she won’t be the one to ruin a very obvious date.  
  


“Why can’t we all be that lucky?” She hears Momo mutter beside her, but the woman just shrugs her shoulder when Nayeon faces her. “Let’s just go, I feel like you’ll render the place out of stock if we stayed out any longer...”  
  


With one last look at where she saw Jihyo and the girl, Nayeon couldn’t help but silently agree with what Momo said.  
  


‘ _Why can’t we all just be that happy?_ ’  
  


🐰—————————🐶  
  


As soon as the two girls were settled in their own booth, both attended to their own bearings until half way through their meals, Momo decided to be her curious self for the day.   
  


“Say, I got a question...” Nayeon only spares a glance at her as a sign that she’s listening, but proceeds to continue eating.  
  


Now in all the years Nayeon has known Momo, the girl has never really been good with timing her words. Well there were good times, but most of the time her thoughts just slipped out so casually that people would either turn to the black haired girl in surprise or they’d choke on whatever it is they were consuming.  
  


In Nayeon’s case it was the latter, “How did you end up loving Jeong?” Momo handed the poor girl the tissue dispenser but her gaze never left Nayeon. Meanwhile the older girl was looking everywhere but the person sitting in front of her.  
  


“Love? I don’t love Jeongyeon” Nayeon said as soon as she collected herself, although hearing the words coming out of her mouth made her internally scowl at herself at how stupid she sounds. ‘ _Oh screw me, I deserve to have a little dignity to myself_ ’ But who was she kidding, the only person who bought what she said was herself since Momo was looking at her like she was an idiot.  
  


“I **like** Jeongyeon, okay?” Nayeon almost spats out, and judging by Momo’s body language, Nayeon could swear the Japanese girl was fighting to roll her eyes at her. “Well sorry your highness, let me rephrase that, how did you end up **_liking_ **Jeongyeon”  
  


Momo plays along with her lie and Nayeon processes the question in her head. It didn’t take long to think of an answer, considering Mina asked her the same question last week albeit in a more fitting setting and with no food being stuffed in Nayeon’s mouth.  
  


“To be honest I don’t know...” she starts, “What do you mean you don’t know?””Well you know how me and Jeong are, we bicker and fight a lot. She gets on my nerves and vice versa. We’re like water and fire. When I first met her, she really turned my tables around... and I mean that literally!”  
  


Momo chuckles at the memory of Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s first encounter. She remembers it well since she was the one sitting behind Nayeon in class. It was the first time the Ace student was challenged in a way that she couldn’t prepare for.  
  


“Somehow, in some weird way, my perspective of her started to change. Although she annoys me, I miss it when she doesn’t do it. I miss it when she doesn’t take care of me even though all she does is scold me. I never expected to end up having my heart beat so fast around her that it makes me question if she can hear it.  
  


“And it’s not like I never tried to shake the feeling off. Like rationalizing it in my head thinking that maybe I just like her because she’s constantly around me. But these past few months we’ve all been so swamped with work and we just stopped talking in general. But despite all of it, I can’t shake her out of my head. It’s like what you guys told me, all I ever say is either about her or myself. Even when she stopped being around me, it’s just her I keep thinking about like she’s... she’s...”  
  


“A whole other universe?” Momo added.  
  


“Exactly” Nayeon nods at the statement and continues eating, letting the information simmer in Momo’s head, “Do you plan on telling her?””You think I’m nuts?” As quickly as Momo’s question left her lips, Nayeon’s response was just as quick.  
  


“Why not?” Nayeon looked at Momo as if she was toying with Nayeon, but the Japanese girl only raised an eyebrow at her and continued eating. Silence consumed their table for a few minutes before Nayeon broke it again.  
  


“I don’t know how? And it’s kind of embarrassing to begin with. All we did was bicker and insult each other and get on each other’s nerves. Then all of a sudden we just stopped talking, and then I would just tell her that I like her? Isn’t that weird?”   
  


“And staring at her every time you have a chance isn’t?” Momo deadpanned. “You guys said it was sweet!””Yeah for the first three times! After that even Mina said you were starting to look like a creep. Heck, Mina scored Chaeyoung faster than any of us did... and that’s Mina!” Momo exclaimed.  
  


“Yeah that really was a surprise, wasn’t it?” Momo nods her head in agreement, “I mean Chaeyoung doesn’t even work for us. **_Everybody_ **was surprised... i wish she could ask Chaeyoung to hook me up with Dahyun though...” Momo murmured the last part to herself.  
  


“What’d you say?””Nothing... look at least you got a better chance. She works in the same office as us, all you need to do is approach her and ask her for a lunch out.” Momo explains.  
  


“You say that like it’s as easy as cooking ramyun” Nayeon rolls her eyes, “Well if you were Sana or Yongsun unnie then it’d be a different case” Momo reasons.  
  


“I’ll think about it okay?””Sure, think about it now and then later when she’s dating someone else maybe you’d want to get a drink and nurse yourself for being so picky and nitty gritty” Momo continues to shoot down her statements that Nayeon decides to stay quiet and finish her meal.   
  


“Finish eating, we still need to go to Jen’s house for Mina’s proposal plan””I still can’t believe she’s getting married soon... and I’m here still single” Momo grumbled, “Well maybe if you focused less on your food and made an effort to ask a pale girl’s number, maybe then you wouldn’t be single” Nayeon smirked but it soon turned to a scowl at Momo’s comeback.  
  


“At least I don’t lie to my friends in saying I don’t love a certain someone but proceed to stalk said someone like a creep”  
  


🐰———————🐶  
  


Nayeon was sitting on one of Jennie’s couches (yes couches, their team leader was that rich) with one arm resting on top of the couch while her other hand was nursing a glass of wine.  
  


There was a light buzz and chatter within the room as the girls in it exchanged different stories, thoughts, and opinions to one another. At some point she didn’t notice that Hyejin sat beside her and only fully got her attention when said woman tapped her knee.  
  


“You look like you’re deep in your thoughts, want to share?” If Nayeon wasn’t familiar with Hyejin's slow and husky tone, she’d assume the woman was drunk given that they’ve been drinking since 4 in the afternoon and that was 4 hours ago.  
  


“There is something on my mind unnie, but I don’t know how to phrase it” It was true, she wasn’t lying. It was quite easy to tell people her own personal dilemma if she could actually put it to words.   
  


But the only words consistently running in her mind whenever she thinks of her feelings for Jeongyeon are “What am I gonna do?”  
  


“Well what **_do_ **you want to do?””Huh??” Nayeon’s eyes widened when she processed that she had been speaking her thoughts out loud, thus letting Hyejin hear everything. But it was a first for her to be asked that directly, what else could she expect from her Hyejin-unnie though.  
  


“I asked you a question Yeonie””I know unnie, honestly I don’t know.” Nayeon paused, “I’ve never been in this situation before. It was always them interested in me, and not the other way around”  
  


Hyejin took the bottle from the table and refilled their glasses before turning to face Nayeon again, “Well if you want, we can dissect it... for starters, can you tell when it started?” Hyejin took a sip from her glass and watched as Nayeon’s expression turned into that of a far away look.  
  


“Well I can’t say exactly when, but I remember when I acknowledged it to myself fully” Hyejin hummed, “We can start with that, how did it feel and what happened for you to be able to acknowledge it”  
  


*______________*  
  


_“Will you just stop?!”  
  
_

_“Oh come on! You said you wouldn’t mind posing for a few shots”  
  
_

_“When you said few I thought you meant just a handful, we’ve taken photos at almost every spot in this park Jeong and I’m hungry!”  
  
_

_“I promise I’ll treat you some barbecue once we’re done”  
  
_

_“I don’t want barbecue, I want pasta”  
  
_

_“Okay we’ll get pasta-“  
  
_

_“And ice cream”  
  
_

_“And ice cream-“  
  
_

_“And bread”  
  
_

_“And bread-“  
  
_

_“And maybe a movie-“  
  
_

_“Okay okay we’ll do whatever you want, eat whatever you want, just help me finish all the photos that I need, deal”  
  
_

_Nayeon flashed the tall blonde a smile that showed her bunny teeth and just as quickly as that smile appeared, a flash came with a shutter noise. And quickly after, her smile was replaced with a scowl directed to her now grinning companion.  
  
_

_“See that wasn’t so hard?” Jeongyeon states, “Hey I wasn’t ready!””What’re you talking about? You look pretty here”  
  
_

_And just like that, Nayeon felt her cheeks warm up. She turned her face away from Jeongyeon, and tried to control the color of her cheeks. “Cat caught your tongue?” She could feel the smirk on Jeongyeon’s lips as she heard the words from the blonde.  
  
_

_“Chaeyoung isn't here...” she mutters, and Jeongyeon gasps before bursting out laughing. The blonde doubled over laughing out loud, and normally Nayeon would be embarrassed by those around them looking at them weirdly, but today felt different.  
  
_

_Today felt refreshing for her. Today the blonde made her feel all kinds of emotions that she refused to acknowledge before. But today is the day that Nayeon concedes to her her denial.  
  
_

_Today Nayeon declares that she is in love with the blonde who’s laughing her ass off beside her; the blonde who despite the teasings, never forgot to compliment her in between; the blonde who knows her even when she doesn’t say anything; the blonde who would bend over backwards to make her laugh when she’s down; the blonde who makes her heart flutter for every single thing she does; the blonde named_ **_Yoo Jeongyeon_ ** _.  
  
_

*______________*  
  


“That is so sweet unnie!”  
  


Nayeon and Hyejin jumped hearing a loud coo beside them, and they quickly took notice that the rest of the girls settled themselves and were listening to her story of admission.  
  


“It took you **that long** to acknowledge it?” Rosè’s smirk indicated that the girl knew more than what Nayeon shared. Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows and glared at her bunch, “did you tell **everyone**??”  
  


Jihyo shrugged, “We didn’t have to, jeez you were so obvious that even Yongsun-unnie’s secretary knows.” Nayeon’s face turns into a scowl and she groans, “then that means Jeong already knows, right?”  
  


“I wouldn’t be so sure about that...” Joohyun starts, “Despite being incredibly smart, Jeong actually is kinda slow at the interpersonal department. Which is weird because we all thought it was the other way around-“  
  


“Hey! I’m not **that stupid**!” Nayeon interjects, “We’re not saying that you are, but you have to admit you do have moments far worse than Momoring’s blank days” Sana explains. “Really “blank days”? Can’t it be that I’m just deep in thought?” Momo says with an annoyed tone.  
  


“If it was about work, yeah sure. But we all know when you go blank like that it just means you bumped into Dahyun and tried to dissect her in that tiny little head of yours” Mina’s words hit like a bullet in a target, and Momo just sticks her tongue out at the blonde.  
  


“Guys focus, what am I gonna do?” Nayeon brings back their attention, to which this time Hyejin places her glass back at the table in front of them. “Well since we’ve solved the **when** and the **what she was doing** , time to ask... how did it feel after acknowledging it?”  
  


Nayeon pondered for a moment for her answer and just as easily as she answered the first question Hyejin gave, Nayeon gave a heartfelt answer.   
  


“It felt freeing at first, you know? Like there was this weight that I got off my chest. And then just as quickly, it was exhilarating. Like there’s this anticipation inside of me of what we could potentially do next, or what would she tease me with today. There was that kind of excitement in me that I know I want to both annoy her and impress her at the same time. And then there’s this moment of guilt free conscience. Like I’m no longer lying to myself.   
  


“I’ve always been picky at the partners I want to have, but I didn’t think that the partner I really wanted and needed was the one person I kept lying to myself with. Eventually as it progressed, it felt like home. Like I can’t say the day is a day well spent if I never got the chance to see her, annoy her, spend time with her even with others around. Overall I wanted to be around her presence when she’s not there, and I wanted to annoy and tease her when she’s here.  
  


“Does that even make any sense?” Nayeon asked after her entire monologue. She found love sick eyes staring back at her and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at their facial expressions.  
  


“And you said you weren’t “ **in love** ”, what complete and utter bullshit that is Im Nayeon” Momo commented, “yeah sounds to me you’re pretty head over heels for her unnie, just in your own weird way though” Sooyoung adds.  
  


“Okay let’s get one thing straight, the only reason I refused to tell you was because the entire dynamic is weird. I mean didn’t you hear me?” Nayeon whined, “oh we heard you Nayeon, we just think it’s cute though since for as long as we can remember, you two have always been like that” Jihyo states.  
  


Nayeon just hides her face in her hands, “I’m too pretty to be this stressed” she groans, “and there’s that large vanity... okay I’m out if she’s gonna have a big head over this” Momo declares, “she’s always had a big head though” Sana adds and Nayeon scoffs “It’s not my fault I was born gorgeous”   
  


“Perhaps all that air in your head is the cause why you can’t even muster up the courage to confess to her” Mina’s remark earns her a large laugh. The room is filled with laughs and giggles until they heard Yongsun speak for the first time after Nayeon’s story telling, “You know Yeonie, we can tell you a lot of things you can do. But at the end of the day it all boils down to what **you** want to do.”  
  


The room went quiet as they listened to Yongsun’s words. “You can continue doing what you do now, you can even confess to her, you can also get someone else to “accidentally” slip the info to her, you can even wait if maybe she feels the same way. But all those things aren’t going to be enough and will never ever prove to be good, if you don’t want to do it.”  
  


“In the end, we all just want to do what we really want to do. Whether we admit it openly or not...” Yongsun paused, “and believe me, I know what it feels to have a very weird dynamic in a relationship. So think well to yourself, what is it that you’re aiming for with all this information you have for yourself. Then when you have it and you need our help, we’ll be here. Okay Yeonie?”  
  


By the end of Yongsun’s advice, Nayeon was tearing up a little. It wasn’t supposed to be hard, after all, she hasn’t even confessed yet. But who’s to say the struggles only happen **DURING** relationships and not **BEFORE**?   
  


The girls eventually settle back to discussing Mina's proposal plan, and Hyejin pats Nayeon’s knee and gives her a reassuring smile that Nayeon knows it meant to take her time and that to not pressure herself for an answer now.  
  


‘ _Thank you girls and unnies, I think I know what to do, but I want to make sure it really is what I_ **_want_ ** _to do_ ’  
  


🐰————🐶  
  


The following week quickly rolled in, and Nayeon found the stack of documents Jennie handed her to be a great distraction.  
  


Over the rest of the weekend, Nayeon has gone over her choices and thoughts and has decided on a course of action that could eventually lead to either getting somewhere with Jeongyeon, or saying goodbye forever and moving to Antarctica.  
  


Of course that was a bit of an exaggeration, but truth be told Im Nayeon has never really been good at confessing to someone. Her words come out far worse than her Yongsun-unnie’s “Yeba” moments. But still, she decides on this as something she wants, and that’s all the convincing she needs to go through with it.  
  


The only problem she has right now, is how to actually ask Jeongyeon out without making it feel weird. She normally doesn’t ask the younger blonde out for a meal. She just tells her to follow her to a restaurant and the blonde relents, or at least she thinks Jeongyeon does.   
  


It wasn’t like the blonde was forced to go. She could very well not follow Nayeon, but the latter uses that to convince herself that despite the teasings and jokes and insults the blonde likes her company.  
  


As for planning, well Nayeon’s never really been good at planning. She was more of a “I wanna do this, so I’m gonna do this now” kind of person. So asking her friends for help is a little out of the picture. Besides, her plan (if it was even a plan in the first place) is to ask Jeongyeon for lunch, hangout, and 15 minutes before the end of their lunch, she’ll drop the bomb.  
  


If things go well, she’ll walk out there with her and Jeongyeon okay. If not, well… Antarctica is a nice place to go to.  
  


“Hey Ji, can you give me the list of backlog items that need refinement? I would do it on my laptop, but the updates take forever..”  
  


A tuft of blonde hair appears from above the end of their cubicle’s partition, and Nayeon openly stares at the protagonist in her head. She was in the middle of admiring Jeongyeon’s well structured nose when said owner of the nose snapped a finger in front of her face.  
  


“I know I’m pretty, but if you continue to stare I might melt” a smirk appears on Jeongyeon’s lips as Nayeon scoffs and changes her expression to one that is disgusted and annoyed. “Bold of you to assume I find you pretty””oh like you’re one to talk?””excuse me but I happen to be gorgeous and beautiful, so you’re response is nothing to me”  
  


“If it was nothing then why are your eyebrows furrowed grandma?”  
  


“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my eyebrows always meet whenever you're around me. And how dare you call me grandma, we’re only a year apart you yellow ostrich”  
  


“Ostriches are nice, at least I’m not from the medieval century-“  
  


“Aww so you’re calling me a princess? I always knew you strike me as a princess”  
  


“I see you more as a witch to burn at the stake, but go ahead and live in that fantasy of yours Maleficent”  
  


“If I was Maleficent, then I’d just make a spindle that makes you fall in love with me when you get pricked”  
  


“What?”  
  


“What?”  
  


“Okay that’s enough” Jihyo cuts in between their banter, and passes a few sheets of papers to Jeongyeon. “Here are all the backlogs that need refinement, jeez and when I thought I missed the sound of you two bickering- boy I was **so** wrong…it’s too early for all these bickering” Jihyo whispered sulky.  
  


“Thanks Ji” Jeongyeon takes the papers, “hey me and the other girls are thinking of getting lunch together, wanna join us? They said they want to cheer you up after what happened…”  
  


“That’s nice Jeong, but-“”But you’re joining me for lunch today, isn’t it?” Nayeon cuts off Jihyo and from under the table, the bunny reaches over to Jihyo’s knees as if silently asking her to help her out.  
  


“Yes! I’m joining Nayeon for lunch, how about you join us instead?” Jihyo asks, and just as quickly Jeongyeon agrees and soon leaves the both of them.  
  


“Thanks for this” Nayeon turned to Jihyo as soon as Jeongyeon was out of ear shot. “Oh don’t thank me yet…” Nayeon raises an eyebrow but Jihyo doesn’t say anything else. Eventually Nayeon faces back with her tasks on her desk and soon starts counting down for lunch time.  
  


🐰——🐶  
  


‘ _Oh Park Jihyo I am so going to kill you before I leave for Antarctica_ ’  
  


Nayeon thinks as she sits opposite of her blonde companion who was busy browsing the menu. “When’s Jihyo gonna arrive?” Jeongyeon looks up to Nayeon, and the latter quickly fixes her facial expression.  
  


“Oh she won’t make it. She said to just get her a take out because Roseanne and her had to deploy something urgent for Hyejin-unnie” Nayeon answers flawlessly, and it wasn’t a complete lie. Jihyo did disclose in her text message just now that they had to wrap up a requirement; Nayeon just thought that, that was the only important detail.  
  


Not that the other details weren’t important, since those particular details seem to only be for Nayeon’s eyes:  
  


_From: God 🦄  
  
_

_Won’t be able to make it for lunch. Can you order me a sandwich? I’ll pay you when you get back. Hyejin-unnie needed us to deploy something urgent. Enjoy your lunch date!  
  
_

_P.S. Even if she didn’t ask us for something, I still wouldn’t go. I don’t like third wheeling for you guys :P  
  
_

“Well we’re here anyway, so might as well eat… what’d you want?” Jeongyeon asks, ‘ _To be your girlfriend…_ ’ Nayeon thinks. “I don’t know what to pick””Seriously Im? You’ve eaten here how many times already, and you still can’t pick?” Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow, “How bout you pick for me?” the brunette proposes.  
  


The blonde in front her sighs before calling for a waiter. Nayeon busied herself with her phone whilst Jeongyeon was ordering their food. Although she was scrolling through her phone, her mind was floating elsewhere.  
  


“So are we really just going to sit here in silence or are we gonna talk?” She heard from her companion. “Whenever we ‘talk’, it’s not really talking. We always bicker, and you know that” Nayeon states. Jeongyeon just shrugs, “I can’t help it… it’s fun teasing you all the time”  
  


“Why _do_ you do that?” “Do what?” Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon with a deadpan expression, and the blonde laughs. “I don’t know to be honest…” Jeongyeon starts, “Sometimes I just feel like it, but other times I like your reactions when I tease you.”  
  


“My reactions?”  
  


“Yeah like when you puff your cheeks when you’re annoyed, when you pout when you’re sulking, when you furrow your eyebrows when something bothers you, when you can’t control your expression if something isn’t funny, when you get that fire in your eyes when your competitive side hits… I don’t exactly know why, but all one thing I’m sure off, I really enjoy getting a reaction out of you for something I do… it makes me feel extremely happy when I do that, you know?”  
  


If Nayeon didn’t know any better, she’d say Jeongyeon was smitten with her. But this is Jeongyeon we’re talking about, she either is easy to read or there’s nothing to read at all because it’s straightforward. It was either of the two choices or Nayeon was just dense.  
  


But that’s not possible, right? If Jeongyeon liked Nayeon, she’d be able to pick up on it. Just as when she was able to pick up that Jeongyeon once had a crush on Sana and Mina, or that she found Jennie a “forever pretty face”, or that she found Yongsun and Sooyoung to be hot.  
  


Before she could comment on it, their drinks arrived. Nayeon stares at the fruity drink served to her, not recognizing the colorful contents of the glass. “Jeong, what’s this?” She keeps her eyes on the concoction, but trains her ears to hear any reaction coming from the blonde in front of her.  
  


“It’s a drink Im, what? You’ve never seen a drink in a tall glass before?” Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow, not seeing anything odd since she ordered Nayeon’s usual drink. She did however question the rainbow colors that represented the liquid Nayeon was supposed to consume.  
  


“Oh whatever” Nayeon takes a sip of the colorful drink, and finds herself taken aback at favoring the flavorful drink than her usual. She continues to drink the contents of the glass and not even ten minutes after it was served to them, she finishes half the glass and finally takes notice of the written words that the liquid no longer camouflages.  
  


‘ _Will you… what the?_ ’ Curious, Nayeon proceeds to finish the rest of the glass’ contents and stares wide eyed at the words on the glass:  
  


**_Will you be mine?_   
  
**

Her shock must have been heard by her companion, as not long after Jeongyeon’s voice filled their space. “Woah that’s smooth, who gave that?” The question throws Nayeon a bit off guard and she scoffs.  
  


“What’re you talking about? Didn’t you ask for this text?” Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she found herself lucky to be talking straight to the woman in front of her. “Uhh no I didn’t ask that, I ordered your usual…””But this isn’t my usual””It isn’t?”  
  


Nayeon wanted to roll her eyes at the situation, for a moment she felt as if Jeongyeon felt the same way, but hearing the blonde now, she’s slowly feeling annoyance and irritation mixed with some bitter feelings as it dawns on her that maybe Jeongyeon was just playing a joke on her.  
  


It’s not a nice joke, and Nayeon’s heart doesn’t find it funny. But her rational side tells her to stay strong and break down later. She will not let Jeongyeon see her get affected by this.  
  


“Is this some joke?” Nayeon asks, her pitch a tad bit higher. Okay, maybe she’s letting a few bits affect her. “What do you mean?” Jeongyeon’s expression tells her that the latter is sensing that something is wrong, “What do you mean ‘what do you mean?’? This isn’t funny Yoo Jeongyeon” Okay so her words are now affecting her, but could you blame Nayeon?  
  


“If you’re implying I did this, I didn’t do this” Jeongyeon sits upright and her eyebrows knitted, “Well if you didn’t then who did?”  
  


“Excuse me, my apologies, the empty drink you currently have in your hands is for another table. I sincerely apologize for this mix up”  
  


The waiter who served them approached their table and bowed his head in apology, and soon cleared the empty tall glass. Replacing it with a glass and content that Nayeon is familiar with.  
  


When all was cleared up and their food was served, the waiter bowed his head once more and left the two women to their musings.  
  


Their table was quiet, saved for the sounds the utensils and plates make when they hit each other. Jeongyeon quickly found footing again and grew comfortable with their silence, meanwhile Nayeon wasn’t so fortunate.  
  


Her mind raced with the thought that Jeongyeon might’ve caught on with her emotions, as her responses prior didn’t sound calm at all. With this, Nayeon decided to rethink her initial plan of confessing. She tried to assess whether or not it'd be right to go through with it and decided that she’ll go with the flow instead and hope for the best.  
  


‘ _Well I can always come back during Mina and Chaeyoung’s wedding…’_ She tells herself as if indirectly already sealing her fate once she pushes through with her plan.  
  


🐰—🐶  
  


Soon they find themselves walking back to their office building, the silence has long left them, and Nayeon gives thanks to Jeongyeon in her mind and continues to watch the latter talk animatedly about something Dahyun shared.  
  


“I swear to god, she’s always talking about making initiatives towards someone you like, or showing gestures but she doesn’t seem to be progressing so we’re kinda doubting her words at this point”  
  


“I didn’t know Dahyun was interested in someone” Nayeon replied, “Oh she is, and would you believe me if I said it’s someone from our office?” Jeongyeon turns to her wearing a smirk. Nayeon fakes a gasp with one of her hands clutched like a fist above her chest, “Yoo Jeongyeon actually engaging in office gossip? Is this reality or a dream?”  
  


“Don't be so dramatic Im, you and I both know you’d love this kind of scoop” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes. Nayeon hums in reply and as she turns to face her companion, she feels that same sense of warmth, fondness, and security that she felt on the day she fell in love with the blonde.  
  


She halts her steps and looks at the blonde’s walking figure. Quickly Jeongyeon notices the lack of presence of her companion and looks back to see Nayeon immensely staring at her.  
  


“Nabongs? What’s wrong” Jeongyeon’s voice was laced with curiosity and concern, but Nayeon could feel the care mixed in those words. Jeongyeon stares back at her and just as she mentioned earlier, Nayeon sees the straightforwardness that is present in Yoo Jeongyeon’s eyes.  
  


Nayeon only takes two strides to reach the blonde before her hands reach out to cup the taller girl’s cheeks and pull her in for a kiss.  
  


The kiss in reality lasted only two seconds, but Nayeon felt it was a millennia before she pulled back from Jeongyeon’s lips. She rests her forehead with blonde’s own and as her eyes flutter open, she whispers the words she’d been meaning to say:  
  


**_“I love you Yoo Jeongyeon”_   
  
**

Nayeon didn’t know when did Jeongyeon wrap her arms around her waist, but she felt the taller girl pull her closer and whisper back to her before pulling her in for another kiss:  
  


**_“I know, I love you too Im Nayeon”_   
  
**

And just like that, Nayeon’s heart is home.  
  


🐰🐶

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to Part 1 of the series, this story can be also found in AFF with the same title. 😊 hope you guys like this, and I'm sure by now you already know who's the next couple for this series 😁😉


End file.
